


The Tale of Dave and Ava

by Megaddie



Category: Dave and Ava
Genre: Astronauts, Backstory, Children, YouTube, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaddie/pseuds/Megaddie
Summary: What happens when my husband is forced to watch hour upon hour of our son’s YouTube channel....the Dave and Ava backstory no one asked for....





	The Tale of Dave and Ava

David and Avalon Robinson were the orphaned children of astronaut colonists, doomed by malfunction in the oxygen mixing system to a rapid, but not instantaneous death. Desperate to see their children survive, David and Avalon's parents stole two of the colony's final independant air supplies, choosing to allow their children to survive that much longer, rather than add the precious oxygen to the communal supply. As the air grew ever thinner, the Robinsons' final breaths were spent sealing their children into their pressurized environment suits.

Days passed, and the children grew lonely, locked as they were within the confines of their nursery. The suits took care of their biological needs, but could provide them no entertainment. They had their board books to look at, but even this grew boring after a time. They wondered when mom and dad would be back.  
It was on the fourth day that the beeping started. Tiny red lights flickered on the arms of their suits. Words flashed on their visors, but they could not read them. Both children wondered why the air tasted funny. They grew tired.

The entity was a creature of immense power, and of greater dimensionality than David and Avilon could understand, even if they had been old enough to learn about such things. Passing through the triumvirate of space, through time, and through those other directions left forever a mystery to humankind as easily as a human might walk across a room, the entity came upon a curiosity - biological, three dimensional, self perpetuating chemical reaction series. It had been a long time since it had seen third-limited animated matter, and the novelty gave it pause. The curious nature of the matter caused the entity to sto settle in and study it, pausing along the avenue of time to analyze. In the moment it had paused in, most of the reaction series had ceased. Two though, continued, but only barely.

The entity tried to understand what was causing the reaction series to halt. There was a thing they must require that was absent. There was meta-data there, flashing in two dimensions on the surface of the reaction series receptacles. Looking along the vertex of information, a dimension the chemical series managed, preposterously, to access selectively, it recognized that a thing called oxygen was required.  
This was an easy thing for the entity. It wondered what other forms of matter these self-organizing reactions would need to perpetuate. The immediate vicinity was full of more meta-data, and so it explored. It came to understand the basics of language as a sequence of organized vibrations, and from the immediate meta-data, that most of it took the form of singing, a specific matching of vibrations along the time vertex. The meta-data depicted, "animals," differently shaped self-organizing reaction-series, which sometimes talked and sometimes sang and sometimes were capable of neither of those things, depending on the meta-data. Parents were physically and chronologically larger reaction series that tended to the smaller forms. The entity absorbed all this, and became quite charmed by the reaction series, deciding that, in lieu of allowing them to cease, it might keep them, as pets.

From the meta-data, the entity fashioned a pocket dimension for its new charges, a parallel three dimensional space running parallel with the original space, moving at the same speed along the time vertex. Here, it inserted the two reaction series, and gave them the tools to set up their reality, based on preconfigured designs based on the meta-data it had researched in their immediate facility. From there, the two chemical reaction series, classified as, "Dave," and, "Ava," by the meta-data imprinted on their receptacles, could unroll reality as they saw fit, and enjoy the songs and sometimes talking animals that they were apparently accustomed to. The parents it fashioned from the meta-data as well.

Finally, as a final touch, it modified their receptacles. It had come to understand that there were males and females, and that dog forms were typically thought of as male, and that cats were frequently identified as female, so it modified the casings to be comfortable and evocative of those forms. To manifest itself, it created a simple five pointed shape that that its new pets identified as a star. Here, his new pets, Dave and Ava, could live out their existence under controlled circumstances, within confines that, the entity was relatively certain, were representative of their natural habitat.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when your kids get sick and the only thing that will calm them is watching hours of Dave and Ava cartoons with them.


End file.
